In prior art wall-mounted or floor-mounted vendor cabinets, the customer, after selection of the product and insertion of the necessary coin or coins, pulls out and then pushes in a plunger to trigger the release and discharge of the packaged product into a dispensing trough. In some prior and front load vendor cabinets, the front face of the cabinet is pivotal on hinges and to restock the cabinet the attendant merely swings open the front face. In the past, this type has been converted to a rear load vendor cabinet by making the front face fixed, and mounting the remainder of the cabinet on a piano hinge positioned at a vertical corner of the fixed faceplate so that the cabinet can be swung pivotally through 180.degree. , or a substantial portion of 180.degree. . The open front of the cabinet will then face rearwardly, or at least almost rearwardly, for restocking. During this pivotal movement of the cabinet about its vertical edge, a dispensing trigger plunger becomes withdrawn through a slot in the fixed faceplate. After restocking, the cabinet is closed, i.e., is returned to its original position, by pivoting the cabinet in the opposite direction about its vertical edge. During this closing movement, the plunger is required to reenter and pass through the slot in the fixed faceplate for return to its original projecting position. However, during both the opening of the cabinet when the plunger is withdrawn from the slot in the faceplate, and also during the closing of the cabinet when the plunger is reinserted into the slot, the plunger, being a component part of the pivoting cabinet, moves along an arcuate path due to the pivotal movement of the cabinet on its vertical edge hinge. The difficulty arises during the closing of the cabinet when the slot in the faceplate and the head of the plunger are both obscured from the view of the attendant. If the cabinet is not precisely aligned, the head of the plunger, instead of entering the slot, will strike the rear surface of the faceplate and the plunger will be broken.